Seekers: Ujurak's Tale
by Linzerj
Summary: How many of you have wondered how Ujurak got his powers? I know I have wondered. So I made this oneshot about how I think he got them. Of course, it could be all wrong, yet totally correct. Please review!


**Hello everyone. I have recently noticed the lack of Seekers stories. Only one has been made; Avatar Seekers, I believe. Now here is a ONESHOT for Seekers, based on my favorite bear; Ujurak.

* * *

**

**Seekers**

**Ujurak's Tale**

Ujurak awoke to a crisp dawn. The sun was losing its hold on the land, and soon there would be snow. The cold season was coming rapidly to the last great wilderness.

Ujurak looked around for Kallik and Toklo, but their scents were stale. They must have gone hunting.

However, the black bear Lusa was climbing down from her tree just then. Ujurak smiled at the young she-bear. "Hi Lusa," he said warmly.

"Hi Ujurak," Lusa replied. She looked at him, amber eyes sparkling. "Um…Ujurak, uh, how did you get your shape-shifting powers?"

"I-I don't know," Ujurak replied shakily. The truth was, though, that he did know; he just couldn't bear the thought of it. But the memories came flooding back anyways…

_*Flashback*_

_Ujurak's mother was a beautiful crimson she-bear. He had two den mates; his sister Kya and his brother Saki. His mother was called Sol._

_Kya, Saki, and Ujurak were playing together one day by a stream. What the little cubs didn't know was that the no-claws had polluted it with horrible things. Saki pushed Ujurak too hard, and he fell in. He remembered Kya calling to him before everything blacked out._

_Ujurak woke to Sol's beautiful reddish fur. Kya's red pelt matched her mothers, and Saki's dark brown pelt was next to hers. Ujurak shook his head. What had happened?_

_Sol lifted her head, blue eyes blinking calmly at him. "Shh," she said. "Rest, little Ujurak."_

_So Ujurak laid his head on his paws and drifted off into a fitful slumber…_

_Ujurak's dream was not a pleasant one at the beginning. No-claws were rushing at him, spilling more toxins all over his beautiful fur. Then there was a bird, a deer, a wolf…until finally a great white bear could be seen._

_The dream Ujurak was stained in blood, pelt turned a reddish brown like his mother's. "Ujurak, I am the great bear Silaluk."_

"_Hello…" Ujurak said, frightened. The bear continued on; "I am the spirit white bears look to, and now I bring you a message. That water you touched has changed you, Ujurak. You have incredible powers; the ability to change your shape into any creature you like. Most animals die after touching and drinking the water, but you are the special bear who needs to save the wild."_

_Silaluk faded, and Ujurak's brown eyes snapped open. Ujurak was scared out of his pelt. He couldn't stay here anymore, he decided. He had to find out what he needed to do._

_So Ujurak left his Sol and Kya and Saki behind. Stepping out into a rain storm, he wished he could withstand the cold wetness better._

_Then Ujurak felt a change. He looked down and gasped in shock to see that he was changing. His short legs became long and slender, tipped with hooves instead of claws. His fur became a light brown pelt, and his snout broadened. He had become and elk!_

_Startled, Ujurak ran, faster than he had run before. He ran with Silaluk's words echoing in his mind;"You need to save the wild."_

_Eventually he changed back, and mastered his newfound power, but the ominous words of the white bear echoed in his ears every now and again; "You are the bear who will save the wild…"_

_*End Flashback*_

Lusa was looking at Ujurak in concern when he snapped out of his memories. "Are you alright, Ujurak?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine, Lusa," he stammered, trying to shake off the clinging cobwebs of those memories.

Lusa's eyes were still full of concern, but she said, "Alright, if you're sure," and padded off to look for berries.

Ujurak sighed. Those memories brought back those haunting words once more; _"You are the bear who will save the wild."_

**This is just what I think happened. If you have anything you wish to say, tell me in a review. I know this isn't what probably actually happened, but, hey, I was bored. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember, people; ONESHOT! Sorry! Please R&R!!!!**

* * *


End file.
